Alice St. James
Allison Elizabeth St. James (born December 24th, 1993) is an American Professional wrestler and model currently signed to MetroPro and World Elite Wrestling under the ring name Alice St. James. Early Life Allison Elizabeth St. James was born on December 24th, 1993. Her mother Johanna St. James wasn't fortunate enough to meet Allison, however, because due to complications with Allison's birth, Johanna passed away. From her birth forward, Allison was raised by her father, Michael St. James. Because of what happened with her mother, Allison was an only child. Her father never remarried and thus never had any other children. He treated her as a queen and almost as though she was in a bubble. Allison never really was able to do anything on her own until the age of thirteen when she flat out told her father she wanted to live a normal life and do things that normal teenagers did. She began doing more things with friends and took up hobbies such as watching wrestling. Some of the female wrestlers that were such fantastic role models made her think about her options as she would grow older. It was at the age of fifteen that she decided she wanted to become a professional wrestler. Upon telling her father, she ran into the obstacle that her father was extremely protective of his little girl and didn't want her to get hurt. She could respect that, but she also respectfully told her father if he truly wanted her to be happy, he would let her do this when she was of age. Just like that, her father obliged and allowed her to begin training after graduating high school in Aberdeen, Washington with a 4.0 GPA. She and her father traveled to Seattle in March of 2014 where she would begin her training and then complete it in October of 2014. Professional Wrestling MetroPro Wrestling (2014) On November 16th, 2014 Allison signed a contract with MetroPro under the ring name Alice St. James. She competed in her first match at Killshot 2 on November 30th, 2014, alongside tag team partner Kaiden Hawke to face Priscilla Price and Angelina Bellini in a losing effort. It was then announced that she would be competing in a singles match at Killshot 3 on December 7th, 2014 against Dazielle Molaroni. After a hard fought battle, Alice walked away with the victory, hitting 'Down the Rabbit Hole' on Dazielle for the win. On that show, it was announced that MetroPro would be closing for the foreseeable future. World Elite Wrestling (2014 — Present) On November 29th, 2014, Allison signed with World Elite Wrestling and was placed on the Animosity brand under the ring name Alice St. James. December 8th, 2014, Alice fought Nyssa in her debut match to a victory. Personal Life Allison is a huge animal advocate and activist. She volunteers in local animals shelters in Seattle as well as one in her hometown of Aberdeen. She has 3 long haired chihuahuas that live in Seattle with her; two males named Zeus and Apollo, and a female named Artemis. Since taking part in a training course with Zack Lifer and his wife, Saylor Laine, she has been roommates with Aiden Hawke in Seattle, Washington. As of October 25th, 2014, the two are in a relationship. Currently, Allison is attending part-time college courses to obtain her Bachelor in Fine Arts with a major in photography. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Down the Rabbit Hole (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press); 2014 — Present ** Take Me To Wonderland (Hurricanrana Driver); 2014 — Present * Signature Moves ** Beauty in the Breakdown (Shining Wizard); 2014 — Present ** Seeing Stars (Spinning Heel Kick); 2014 — Present ** St. James Special (Ranhei); 2014 — Present * General Moves ** Cornerflip Armdrag ** Diving Crossbody ** Diving Leg Lariat ** Dragon Screw ** Dragonrana ** Dropsault (Dropkick Moonsault) ** Front Flip Clothesline ** Japanese Armdrag ** Lucha DDT ** Roundhouse Kick ** Springboard Bulldog ** Springboard DDT ** Springboard Moonsault ** Standing Moonsault ** Suicide Dive * Nicknames ** "The Wrong Alice" * Entrance Themes ** "Hatefuck" by Motionless in White (WEW; 2014 — Present) ** "Ricochet!" by Shiny Toy Guns (MetroPro; 2014) Championships & Accomplishments * MetroPro Wrestling ** Fight of the Night: Killshot #3 — November 30th, 2014 (Alice St. James & Kaiden Hawke vs. Angelina Bellini & Priscilla Price) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:WEW Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:2014